1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices in which data can be stored and from which the stored data can be read whenever necessary. Semiconductor memory devices are broadly classified into random access memories (RAMs) and read only memories (ROMs). RAMs are volatile memory devices that lose stored data when power supplied thereto is turned off. On the other hand, ROMs are nonvolatile memory devices that do not lose stored data even when power supplied thereto is turned off. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include programmable ROMs (PROMs), erasable PROMs (EPROMs), electrically EPROMs (EEPROMs), and flash memory devices.
Of nonvolatile memory devices that do not lose stored data even when power supplied thereto is turned off, flash memory devices may be classified into those including a floating gate and those including a charge trap layer.